Guess Who's Back?
by Tristanlover59
Summary: Tristan is back from military school and not only finds Rory is single but also that she has been called the Queen of Chilton. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Tristan pulled into the Chilton parking lot. Military school was hard on him but finally his parents decided he had been there long enough. Tristan sat in his car wondering what Chilton would be like. The whole time he was at military school all he could think about was one girl. Rory Gilmore. She had rejected him so many times and he wasn't used to that. Girls would practically beg for him to go out with them. Tristan slowly got up and out of his car.  
  
Rory Gilmore was heading to her locker. She had just finished talking to Summer. Rory and her had become good friends. She used to hate the elite of Chilton and think that they were all snobs. After Tristan had left she had a new respect for them. And soon she even became one of them. She had even been called the Queen of Chilton many times. Rory got to her locker and was searching through it to find English book. She had finally found it and shut her locker when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Tristan: "Hey Mary."  
  
Rory: "Tristan!!" Rory turned around to see a tall, handsome body right behind her. Rory dropped her books and ran over and hugged Tristan with all of her might.  
  
Tristan: "Mary if you wanted to touch me you just had to ask." He had on his famous smirk. 'She looks even better than she did before' he thought to himself  
  
Rory ignored the comment and continued to hug him. "I missed you so much" She loved the way he held her. 'Why am I feeling tingles? I don't like Tristan like that. Stop it Rory!' Rory screamed at herself.  
  
Tristan: "I missed you too Mary" He thought, 'I am not going to mess up this time. I am determined not to lose her again.'  
  
Rory let go of Tristan and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. He had changed somehow and she was sure it was for the better.  
  
Rory: "So how was military school?"  
  
Tristan: "Well it was a good for my body, I can say that" Having another smirk appear.  
  
Rory laughed. "So what classes do you have?" she asked. Tristan handed his schedule to her. Her face became wide.  
  
Rory: "We have all the same classes." Rory was shocked.  
  
Tristan: "I know I made them that way."  
  
Rory: "Well let's get to class then"  
  
Tristan and Rory started going down the hallway to their next class talking more about military school. Brad, one of Tristan's old friends, walked over to them.  
  
Brad: "Hey Sweet Lips. Tristan, man, your back"  
  
Tristan: "Yep. I guess I am"  
  
Rory: "Hey Brady"  
  
Tristan: "Rory you just couldn't stand not having nicknames anymore with me gone?" He smirked at Rory.  
  
Rory: "You wish Bible Boy." She laughed at how he started this new trend.  
  
Tristan: "Ok, how did Brad get the nickname Brady?" He asked as his face showed confusion.  
  
Rory: "Well when Brad and I dated." She looked up into Tristan's eyes and saw shock. "Yes Tristan we did date. Ok going on. When Brad and I dated I found out his love for the Brady Bunch" As she said the last words she just couldn't help from laughing out loud.  
  
Brad: "It isn't that funny, Sweet Lips."  
  
After recovering from his laughter he asked, "Ok. I understand the nickname Mary but why Sweet Lips?"  
  
Brad: "Well she has the sweetest lips."  
  
Rory: "Yeah," Rory said slightly blushing, "I will have to add "No Kissing" to the con side of not dating."  
  
Tristan: "So you aren't dating anyone? What happened to bag boy?" Tristan asked with keen interest.  
  
Rory: "Um, well." Rory looked down at her feet. Brad decided to cut in.  
  
Brad: "Rory don't you have to ask Paris something?"  
  
Rory: "Oh yeah. That's right. Well I have to go. See you guys later." Rory turned and went down another hallway but not before she mouthed a "Thank you" to Brad.  
  
Tristan was watching Rory's every move as she walked down the hallway. Brad notices this.  
  
Brad: "You really like her don't you?"  
  
Tristan: "Yeah, I do. But there is no way she will ever like me back."  
  
Brad: "Tristan that isn't true. We dated and as much as I don't want to admit it, I am hardly anything compared to you."  
  
Tristan: "Thanks but I chased after her for over a year and she just thought it was a game."  
  
Brad: "Well good things happen to those who wait," deciding to change the topic, "So what do you have first period?"  
  
Tristan: "Umm, English."  
  
Brad: "Ok well I have Biology so I will see you at lunch? I know all your groupies can't wait to see you," Brad said laughing.  
  
Brad walks down a different hallway and Tristan heads towards his English class. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Rory doesn't have flavors of the week and her friends don't also. This is my first fan fiction so it won't be the greatest. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you like or didn't like about it. Thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Lunchroom:  
  
The day went by fast and soon it was lunchtime. Tristan entered the room and looked for Rory. He looked around everywhere and finally found her sitting the elite table. He reaches the table and was automatically spotted by everyone.  
  
Dan: "Hey Tristan. How was military school? Did you see any hot chicks there?"  
  
Tristan: "It was fine and no chicks there. It was an all male school."  
  
Dan: "That stinks man. I would have hated to be you. So what did you do?"  
  
Tristan: "Well we had to work-out three times a day, and as I was telling Rory earlier, it did a lot of good for my body."  
  
Everyone turned to face Rory who now was blushing. Tristan looked around and saw an unfamiliar face at the table.  
  
Tristan: "Who is that?" He pointed to the dark brown haired boy.  
  
Jess: "My name is Jess."  
  
Rory: "Jess is my cousin. He just transferred to Chilton a year ago."  
  
Tristan: "Interesting. So since I am back and haven't had a party for a long time, I decided that on Saturday I am having a party. I have faith that you all will spread the word." Everyone nodded.  
  
The bell had just rung after Tristan talked about his party. Rory was gathering her things and headed out the door with her closest friends Summer, Brooke and Kristy and go to Reading class. She managed to sit away from Tristan so she could talk to her friends.  
  
Brooke: "So all of you are going to Tristan's party? I hear it is going to be his best ever."  
  
Everyone except for Rory said yes and everyone noticed.  
  
Kristy: "Rory you are going right? I mean you have to go, it is one of Tristan's parties. He gives the best ones."  
  
Rory: "I don't know. I kind of want to but I am not sure if I should. I don't want tons of guys hitting on me since I have nobody to go with."  
  
Alex, a new guy to the school, heard what the girls had been talking about walked over to where her and her friends are sitting. Alex has dark brown hair with piercing green eyes. He is about 6'1 and has a good build to him.  
  
Alex: "Hey girls. I'm Alex. I just moved here from Seattle, Washington." He looks directly at Rory. "So Rory. I couldn't help but over hear that you didn't have a date? I would be more than welcome to go with you. That is if you wanted to." He gave Rory a fantastic smile.  
  
Rory looked at all of her friends begging for if she should say yes or no. Without words being used they all shook their heads.  
  
Rory: "Sure that sounds fun."  
  
Alex: "Great I just need your address."  
  
Rory writes her address on a sheet of paper along with her phone number and gives it to Alex.  
  
Alex: "So I'll see you Saturday?"  
  
Rory nods her head and both smile at each other. Alex sits down just as the teacher enters.  
  
Kristy: "So now are you going Rory?"  
  
Rory: "Yep. I am." 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hoped all of you liked my last chapter. I'm sorry that it was short. And to answer some questions:  
  
smile: Thanks about what you wrote. I am glad people like my story. By the way I have read your stories before I posted mine and I liked them a lot. I even think a reviewed it once or twice. And as far as the other questions you asked, you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Georgie: No I'm not from that area but I do have a sister who goes to college in Tacoma. I visited Seattle once. I liked it. I want there to be a little more conversation about Seattle but all I know about it is that Starbuck's started there and it rains a lot. Post about what you think about this chapter and other things in Seattle to write about. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was Wednesday morning and just yesterday Alex asked her to go to the party with him. Rory was at her locker trying to get it open and wasn't succeeding at it. All of a sudden from behind someone punches her locker and it swings open.  
  
Rory: "Thanks Tristan." Rory didn't have to turn around to know it was him.  
  
Tristan: "Your welcome. Uh. Rory I have something to ask you?"  
  
Rory: "Sure what is it?" Rory turned around to face Tristan and looked into his eyes. She saw that he was nervous about something. 'What's wrong with Tristan? He is usually always confident. I wonder what happened,' Rory thought.  
  
Tristan: "Um... well. You have heard about my party that I am having and I was uh, wondering if you wanted to uh, go with me?" He asked hopeful. 'Please say yes, please say yes.' He said to himself.  
  
Rory: "Uh, Tristan I can't. Someone already asked me to go." She saw the hurt in his eyes. It looked like somebody had stuck 1,000 knives in him. But he felt a million times worse than that.  
  
Tristan: "Oh, okay. Well who is the lucky guy?" He thought to himself, 'She said no to me? I can't believe this is happening. Wait, she said someone already asked her out. So maybe she would have gone with me if I asked her sooner.' Tristan regained his straight posture but then started to mentally kick himself, 'I can't believe another guy asked her already. Well I guess that is what I get for taking so long. Stupid DuGrey!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am so stupid'  
  
Rory: "His name is Alex. He just moved here from Seattle."  
  
Tristan: "I hope you too have fun together. I have to get to class. Are you coming?"  
  
Rory: "Yeah. Sure."  
  
As they were walking down the hall he was thinking about Rory. 'I should be her friend even though Alex and her are going to my party together. I shouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship.'  
  
The next two periods had gone by in a blur to Tristan. He couldn't believe that he had blown his chance. Tristan walked into Biology class to see Rory sitting next to Alex and talking to him. He was making her laugh and Tristan was the one wanting to make her laugh, not him. Tristan took a seat next to Brad and Jess. Tristan and Jess had become good friends quickly and Jess was immediately caught up with Tristan's past. They had some things in common but the most obvious one was Rory.  
  
Tristan: "Hey guys. Are you coming to my party?"  
  
Jess: "Yeah. I haven't been to a party in forever."  
  
Brad: "I'm going to. Who wouldn't go to a Tristan party? You host the best ones."  
  
Tristan: "Thanks"  
  
Brad: "So are you going with anyone? I'm going with Brooke."  
  
Jess: "I'm going stag."  
  
Tristan: "I asked someone but she said no. So I am also going stag."  
  
Jess: "She didn't say no. She was just asked earlier and her being a polite person accepted. Rory told me. You just should've asked her earlier."  
  
Tristan: "Well she still said she couldn't and that's what really counts."  
  
Just then the teacher walked into the room. Throughout the whole class Tristan couldn't concentrate. He kept looking at Rory. Some of the times he was met by glares from Alex but pushed them aside. He wasn't scared of Alex. Tristan was the strongest guy at Chilton and could easily beat people up. Jess and Brad noticed him looking at Rory.  
  
Brad: "Why don't you ask her out? She hasn't become Alex's girlfriend yet."  
  
Tristan: "I don't know. She doesn't even like me."  
  
Jess: "You know that isn't true. She likes you so stop using that as an excuse."  
  
Tristan turned his attention back to the teacher and thought about what Jess had said, 'Does she really like me. If she did than she wouldn't be going out with Alex. Although they aren't really going out. They are just going to a party together. That's all. Nothing to get worked up about.' Tristan sighed. 'Why does life have to be so complicated?'  
  
AN: I hoped you liked it. Please click the button and give me a review. I won't post my next chapter until I have ten reviews. If any of you have suggestions to make my writing better or just to add ideas for the stories, feel free to. I need all the help I can get. Thanks again!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to everyone you reviewed. I am glad that people like my story. I am starting to run out of ideas so if you people can help me. I would greatly appreciate it. Keep reviewing. If you don't like anything about it tell me. Or tell me what you liked about it, that way I will add more of it. Thanks again. Georgie: Thanks for your help. And yeah my sister does go there. smile: Thanks for you ideas. I might use them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Soon Saturday had come around. Lorelai had briefly met Alex and instantly liked him. Alex and Rory are in the car driving to Tristan's house for the party.  
  
Alex: "Did I mention how gorgeous you looked tonight?" Rory looked down to hide her blush.  
  
Rory: "Yeah. That was about the 20th time."  
  
Alex: "Well I just wanted to make sure you knew."  
  
Rory: "Thanks. I'll never forget." They both smiled at each other.  
  
Alex pulled into a driveway and both of them stepped out of the car. The party was already well underway when they arrived. When they entered the house, Rory was amazed. Rory had been to many parties after Tristan left but they were nothing like this. People were right when they said Tristan's parties were the best.  
  
Alex: "Rory, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?"  
  
Rory: "Yeah, sure. Get me a water."  
  
Alex: "Okay"  
  
When Alex left she walked around for a bit, taking it all in.  
  
Tristan: "Hey Mary.I mean Rory"  
  
Rory: "Hey Tristan. I am so proud you. You corrected yourself. You're being a good little boy," She laughed and patted his head.  
  
Tristan: "I know I am. So where did Alex go?" He was hoping that Alex was going to be gone for a long time so he could have some to talk to Rory.  
  
Rory: "Oh, he went to go get us some drinks. So how are you? Nice party by the way."  
  
Tristan: "Thanks. My parties are the greatest aren't they?" He said that in such a cocky way that it made Rory laugh. "To answer your question, I am doing fine now that I am talking to such a beautiful lady." Because of Tristan's last comment, Rory blushed.  
  
Alex: "Hey, I thought only a girl's date is supposed to be making her blush." Alex smiled at Rory and handed her a bottle of water.  
  
Tristan: "Well, she was just standing here looking amazing and I just had to come over and talk to her." Tristan smirked and Alex gave him a glare.  
  
Rory: "Alex this is Tristan. Tristan meet Alex."  
  
Alex had heard of Tristan before. He heard that he could get any girl he wanted to. Also that Tristan had dated almost all of the Chilton's girl population. Tristan liked Rory and everyone knew it except for her. He got sent to military school for a year but now he is back. Alex admitted to himself that he had tough competition.  
  
Alex: "Rory, would you like to dance?" He offered his hand and smiled. She smiled back but didn't take his hand.  
  
Rory: "I would love to but I don't dance."  
  
Alex: "Rory, what are you talking about? Everyone dances."  
  
Rory: "Everyone but me."  
  
Alex: "Come on, Rory, it will be fun." He grabbed her hand and gently tugged her to the dance floor. But she just stood in the same spot. In a quiet voice she told him the reason.  
  
Rory: "Alex, I don't know how to dance."  
  
Alex: "Well, than I will just have to teach you. Will you dance with me, if I help you?" Rory nodded and Alex took her hand and led her to the dance floor leaving a jealous Tristan behind.  
  
Alex put his hands on Rory hips as she put her hands around his neck. He swayed her hips to the music and Rory began to enjoy dancing. Alex and Rory had never broken eye contact since they joined the dance floor until a slow song came on. Alex wrapped his arms around Rory's waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. In the middle of the song Rory looked up and found Alex smiling down at her. They stared at each other for a while and Alex began to lean in. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am having some troubles with my story that are holding me back. I haven't even finished half of chapter 6. So if I don't update in a while again, that is the reason. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the others. Please keep giving me reviews. I will update after 10 people give me reviews. Thanks again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tristan, who had been watching the pair since they started dancing, couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be the one who held Rory in his arms and kissed her, but instead Alex was there. He got extremely jealous and stormed over to where Alex and Rory were dancing. Alex and Rory's lips were millimeters apart. Before Alex could go any closer, Tristan hardly tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
Tristan: "Do you mind if I cut in?"  
  
Alex looked up from Rory's face to see Tristan. Alex straightened his posture then looked at Rory to see if it was okay. Rory just nodded. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold Rory. He knew that if he said no to Tristan, Rory would think his was possessive. After all this was their first date, if you could even call it that.  
  
Alex: "Yeah, sure man. Rory I am going to walk around for a while."  
  
Rory: "Okay." Alex turned around and walked away. Tristan and Rory danced for a while until Tristan spoke up seeing that Alex was out of hearing distance.  
  
Tristan: "So that was Alex?"  
  
Rory was snapped out of the dreamy moment they were sharing when Tristan spoke.  
  
Rory: "Oh, yeah. That's Alex.  
  
The song ended and Tristan and Rory didn't let go of each other yet.  
  
Tristan: "Well he seems like a good guy. I hope you, to have a fun time tonight."  
  
Rory: "Thanks, we will. Well I better go find Alex."  
  
Tristan nodded. Tristan took his hands off of her waist as she took her hands off of his neck.  
  
Tristan: "Thanks for the dance, Rory"  
  
Rory: "Yeah, you too."  
  
Rory leaves and looks for Alex. She looks everywhere but can't seem to find him. Rory asks people but nobody knows where he went. Walking outside into the beautiful garden where the full moon was giving it a soft glow, she saw someone sitting on a bench near a dazzling fountain. As she moved closer, she realized it was Alex.  
  
Rory: "Alex, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Alex: "I decided to get some fresh air."  
  
Rory sits down next to Alex and smiles at him.  
  
Rory: "I usually find a way to go outside to clear my thoughts. I like parties but sometimes a have to get away from the people." Alex nodded, understanding what she meant.  
  
Alex: "So how was the dance with Tristan?" Rory sensed a bit a jealously in his voice.  
  
Rory: "It was good. It gave a chance for Tristan and I to talk. We haven't been talking as much since I told him I was going with you."  
  
Alex: "Well, who could blame me? You are smart, beautiful and amazingly sweet. Who wouldn't want to go with you?" He smiled at Rory and she smiled back. The both started to lean in. Their lips finally met. It wasn't a long kiss but it was sweet and gentle. As they pulled away they both still had smiles on their faces. Blue and green eyes couldn't be torn away from the other. That was until they had heard a large crash.  
  
Rory: "Alex, could we leave? I have to be home by midnight and it is already 11:30pm."  
  
Alex: "Yeah, sure Rory. Whatever you want."  
  
They both got up and headed into the huge house. Alex put his hand on her back and safely guided Rory to the driveway.  
  
The whole time since they were in the garden, Tristan was watching them. His heart broke when Rory and Alex kissed. He mentally cursed Alex for moving here. If Alex hadn't, it would have probably been Tristan kissing Rory. He watched them walk outside to the driveway with smiles on their faces. He decided no matter who Rory was dating he would still be her friend. After all, it was better than nothing.  
  
Now it is time to review. Just push the little button. Lol. ( 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I took so long to update. I had and writer's block and then wrote this chapter. Guess what? I have writer's block again. Please help me. I really need everybody's ideas to make it better. After you are done reading it, please review and give me your opinion. I can handle good and bad comments. Give me anything. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten already. I am really glad that people like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next day Rory was stormed with questions from Lorelai about the party. After about 30 minutes Rory finally got Lorelai to stop asking her questions. They decided to go to Luke's.  
  
Lorelai: "Lukey. I want coffee." Luke walked out of the kitchen and gave Lorelai a kiss.  
  
Luke: "No." He walked over and filled his other customers cups with coffee.  
  
Lorelai: "Hey! Why do they get coffee and I don't?"  
  
Luke: "Because they don't have 6 cups of coffee a day."  
  
Lorelai: "I do no such thing!" Jess walks down from upstairs and started talking to Rory while Lorelai and Luke continued talking.  
  
Jess: "Hey."  
  
Rory: "Hi."  
  
Jess: "I saw you last night dancing with Tristan. I thought you and Alex went together."  
  
Rory: "Yeah, we did. We were dancing then Tristan cut in."  
  
Jess: "Oh."  
  
Rory sensed something in Jess's tone and wasn't confinsed.  
  
Rory: "What was the 'oh' for?"  
  
Jess: "Nothing. It is just it looked like you and Tristan were having a good time."  
  
Rory: "We were having a good time. I finally had a chance to talk to him. We haven't talked since I told him I was going with Alex."  
  
Jess: "Huh."  
  
Rory: "Now what?"  
  
Jess: "I was just thinking. You told him 'no' and he doesn't talk to you for a while. To me it sounds like he was jealous."  
  
Rory: "What in the world are you talking about? What would Tristan be jealous of?"  
  
Jess sighed. 'I can't believe she is this clueless!' He thought to himself.  
  
Jess: "Nothing. Just forget I ever mentioned it. So what book are you reading now?"  
  
Jess and Rory continued talking about books. Rory got a cell phone call from Alex. He had asked her to go out on a real date. She happily accepeded.  
  
That night Lorelai and Rory scrabbled around the house to find the perfect outfit. They finally decided on blue jeans and a baby blue tank top.  
  
Rory: "I am so nervous! Do I look okay?"  
  
Lorelai: "Rory, you look amazing. He is going to take one look at you and his knees will go weak." They both laughed as the doorbell rang.  
  
Rory: "Thanks mom. Could you go get the door? I need to finish getting ready."  
  
Lorelai: "Sure hun. Just don't take too long. We wouldn't want to keep that hot guy waiting." She walked down stairs and opened the door to reveil a very nervous looking Alex.  
  
Alex: "Hi Lorelai. Is Rory ready?"  
  
Lorelai: "Yeah. She will be down in a minute." Just then Rory walked into the hallway where Lorelai and Alex were standing.  
  
Alex: "Rory you look amazing."  
  
Rory: "Thanks. You look good yourself."  
  
Lorelai: "Well you two better start going.  
  
Rory: "Okay. Bye mom." Rory and Alex walked outside and got into Alex's brand new car. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you reviewers. You have really helped me. I thought I would only write 4 chapters. But instead I am on my 7th. Thanks again. I love you guys. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Rory: "So where are we going?"  
  
Alex: "I can't tell you."  
  
Rory: "Why? Oh my gosh, you are going to kidnap me! I knew I should have brought my pepper spray." Alex laughed as Rory smiled.  
  
Alex: "I can't tell you because it is a surprise."  
  
Rory: "But I don't like surprises. I like to know what is going to happen."  
  
Alex: "I am happy to hear that. But tonight you are getting a surprise no matter what." Rory pouted.  
  
Rory: "Fine, I will just listen to the radio." She turns on the radio and starts to listen to the music. About two minutes later she starts to whine about surprises again.  
  
They finally arrived to their destination 20 minutes later. They were at a casual dining restaurant. They got a seat outside that looked over a lake.  
  
Rory: "Alex this is beautiful."  
  
Alex: "I know. I found this restaurant one day by accident. I was driving around and wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. I got lost and began to get hungry. I stopped here and instantly loved the food."  
  
Rory: "It is amazing what good things you find by accident." Alex smiled.  
  
The food was brought to them and they ate. Rory also declared that she loved the food too. After dinner they went to the park and watched a poetry reading. They sat under a large oak tree. Rory placed her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex put his arm around her shoulder. Throughout the entire reading they were silent.  
  
As they were heading to Alex's car, they were talking about the poetry reading.  
  
Rory: "How did you know that I liked poetry?"  
  
Alex: "You read a lot and one day I saw that you were reading a book on poetry."  
  
Rory nodded and they entered the car.  
  
It was around midnight when they finally arrived at Rory's house. They walked to the door and turned towards each other.  
  
Rory: "So I guess this is the part where we say good-bye."  
  
Alex: "Yeah I guess so. I had a great time tonight." Rory smiled.  
  
Rory: "Yeah, I did too."  
  
They both lean in and meet halfway for the kiss. It started sweet and gentle and then became a little more passionate. A few minutes later Rory pulls back. He smiled.  
  
Alex: "That was great." She smiled.  
  
Rory: "I know. Well I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
  
Alex: "Okay."  
  
They give each other a kiss good night. Alex turns around and leaves the porch. Rory walks into her house with a huge smile on her face. She waits by the window and sees Alex drive away in his car. Coming from the kitchen is Lorieli holding coffee.  
  
Loreili: "Okay, you have a huge smile on your face. Was the date good? I want all the details. Loreili handed Rory the coffee and Rory told every single detail about the date.  
  
After both of the girls finished talking they went to bed. Rory had a dream of Alex. They were on the beach together and swimming around. She sees a shark and someone comes to rescue her. It wasn't Alex but instead Tristan.  
AN: What's going to happen next? I can't tell unless you review. Remember the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter is up. All you have to do is press the little button and review. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope that you haven't forgotten about me. I had a huge writer's block but I think I finally got rid of it. I am so glad that you have liked these chapters. I have decided to change the format of my writing. The play way was getting really annoying. Again I would like to thank everyone for sticking with me. Please give me ideas for this story. Bye  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Rory was at her locker getting her books for class. She couldn't believe that Monday had come so soon. The whole weekend she was wondering what her dream meant. Loriali said that Tristan liked her, but Rory dismissed the comment as Loriali's lack of coffee talking. Rory was looking for her Chemistry book so she didn't notice Tristan walking down the hall toward her.  
  
"Hey Rory," Tristan said right next to her ear. Startled, Rory jumped back and Tristan laughed.  
  
"Don't do that, Tristan. Do you want me to have a heart attack?" Rory said. Tristan laughed again. Just as Tristan was about to respond Alex walked up.  
  
"Of course nobody would want you to have a heart attack. If you were dead, who would I kiss?" Alex said before he leaned in for a kiss. Rory happily kissed him back. They kissed for a little while and Tristan felt uncomfortable but mostly jealous. He wanted to kiss her and actually have her kiss back without running away afterwards.  
  
When they broke apart Rory spoke to Alex in a joking voice, "Oh, so that's all I'm for. I thought it was because of my amazing personality. I am offended!" Alex started to laugh and Rory finally gave into the laughter also. Tristan just stood there quietly.  
  
Alex finally realized Tristan was there. "I have to get to class. Mrs. Miers messed up a grade. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
Rory leaned up and kissed him one more time before saying goodbye. "So what did you want to do other than give me a heart attack?" Rory asked in a kidding tone of voice.  
  
"Uh, I was just wondering if you were doing anything after school. We could go get coffee or something," Tristan said unsure of what response he would get from Rory.  
  
Rory smiled at Tristan. "I would like to do that. I just have to remember to tell Alex I will be busy after school," She said with honesty in her voice. She had felt that Tristan and her were sort of drifting since she had started to date Alex. Rory loved her friendship with Tristan and didn't want anything to come between them.  
  
Tristan smiled and said, "Okay, so I will meet you at my locker and we will go get Orange Julius' after school."  
  
"No, you don't seem to understand. We are going to go get the elixir of life that goes by the name of coffee. You even said so yourself," Rory stated.  
  
"No, your wrong. I said coffee or something. I never specified of what we were actually going to do," said Tristan who grinned even wider when he heard her reaction.  
  
Rory sighed and said, "Ugg, you can be so annoying!"  
  
"I know but you love me anyways," Tristan said as a smirk came upon his face.  
  
Rory closed her locker and said the only thing she could think of, "Whatever. I have to get to class. You know the thing you go to learn and get an education."  
  
"I know what class is. I do go to it." Tristan started but was cut off by Rory.  
  
"Yeah, every now and then. Even when you do go, your too busy checking out or flirting with girls," Rory said coolly but was surprised when a little bit of jealousy found its way out. She didn't know why she was jealous even though her heart was telling her different. Rory ignored the feeling and just hoped that Tristan didn't hear the jealousy in her voice.  
  
Unfortunately to Rory, Tristan did catch the tone but decided it was the best not to comment on it. Instead Tristan just kept up his end of their friendly banter that he had learned to love. "Hey! I resent that! I pay attention in class. It just might not seem that way to some people. I do my checking out, flirting and other fun things in the hallway or after school," He said in a mocking mad tone and smirked at his last comment. Rory was about to answer back but the bell rung for class. Rory quickly said, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to get to class. Bye." She started to run down the hallway to get to her next classroom.  
  
"I can't wait to get an Orange Julius after school," Tristan called to the quickly retreating form. Rory spun around and gave him a glare before going back to her previous activity. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. It is the same reason as last chapter. Writer's block stinks! I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and also sticking with me. For that reviewer who didn't know what an Orange Julius is, I will explain. An Orange Julius is a smoothie that tastes like orange, banana and pineapple. My sister says that they are great! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The day passed quickly and Rory and Tristan were at their lockers getting their things. Since they had lockers next to each other they talked while gathering their things.  
  
"Before we go I need to talk to Alex," stated Rory shutting her locker. Tristan was already done and was waiting for her to finish. Tristan just simply nodded. Rory started to walk down the hall with Tristan tagging along from behind. When they arrived at Alex's locker he was talking to a bunch of friends.  
  
Alex saw Rory and said to his friends, "I will talk to you guys later. Tyler, I bet twenty bucks that the Redskins are going to beat the Cowboys."  
  
Tyler grinned and replied, "You're on!" Then he and all Alex's other friends left.Alex turned towards Rory and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hey Tristan. Hi Rory," Alex said and then gave Rory a small peck. Just from the little kiss Tristan got extremely jealous but didn't let it show.  
  
"Tristan and I were planning on going to get coffee. Do you want to join us?" asked Rory hoping that it would just be her and Tristan.  
  
"I wish I could but I have to do this stupid family thing. My mom has been talking about it for weeks," stated Alex.  
  
"Okay. Well, Tristan and I should get going. Bye," Rory said before she leaned in and gave Alex a sweet kiss. It lasted a little longer than she had planned and decided to pull back before it became more intense.  
  
Alex smiled and said, "I will talk to you later Rory. Bye Tristan." Alex started to walk down a different hallway than Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Okay, now are you ready?" stated a slightly annoyed Tristan. He really didn't like it when they kissed in front of him.  
  
Rory noticed his mood and decided to say, "I'm ready when you are." They walked out into the parking lot and got into Tristan's new black BMW. Once they got inside the car the silence started. They silence went on for a while and Rory couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"I am sorry about Alex. I know you don't feel comfortable around us kissing," Rory said quietly. Tristan almost didn't hear her.  
  
"You don't need to apologize I did it to you all the time," stated Tristan. Rory remember those days. She wondered why Tristan was doing things with her instead of making out with some perky blonde.  
  
"But you seem really uncomfortable when we kiss," said Rory. Luckily there was a red light so Tristan could turn his head toward Rory.  
  
"I wasn't uncomfortable Rory," Tristan said in a sort of demanding tone. Rory noticed the tone in which he said it and decided it was the best not to pry.  
  
They arrived at a small coffee shop. Tristan had earlier promised Rory that it served the best coffee in Hartford. Rory was skeptical but still decided to go. Tristan went to the counter and ordered coffee while Rory picked a table in the corner. Tristan set three coffees down on the table. Rory automatically took two coffees. As Tristan sat down he tried to grab another one back.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Rory asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I am trying to get my coffee back," stated Tristan.  
  
Rory gave him a confused look and said, "But you already have your coffee. It is right there in front of you."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I got one cup of coffee for you and two cups of coffee for me. Therefore you took my coffee," said Tristan smiling. He tried to take his coffee but Rory held on it possessively and pouted.  
  
"I want coffee! I want coffee!" said Rory like a five-year-old kid. Tristan grabbed it back when she was whining. Rory pouted even more.  
  
"Fine you can have it. As long as you save me a dance for the Winter Formal," Tristan debated. Rory thought about it.  
  
"Okay deal. Now give me the coffee!" Rory said. Tristan handed her the coffee. She happily jumped up and down in her seat. Tristan had a hidden smile upon his face. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I am soooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I can't believe it has been since June. I just had a huge writer's block and school to go to. Hopefully I will be continuing to update this story. It would help a bunch if someone would give me a few ideas ::hint, hint:: lol. Please review!!! Sorry again  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It had been two weeks since Tristan had asked Rory to the Winter Formal. Tristan was in heaven just thinking about Rory but now that she was going to the formal with him, he was ecstatic.  
  
"Mary!" Tristan yelled from down the hallway in Chilton. Everyone fell silent and all eyes were focused on the King of Chilton. "Well don't just stare at me. Go do whatever you were doing before," Tristan stated to the entire hallway. They all quickly looked away and continued to talk with their friends.  
  
"Mary!" Tristan yelled again. He ran down the hall towards Rory, who was dodging people left and right to get farther away from Tristan. Tristan finally caught up to Rory and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and saw that her face had lost its cheerful glow.  
  
"What's wrong? I was calling you and you didn't answer," Tristan asked as he slowly let go of her arm.  
  
Rory just shrugged and said, "I didn't hear you." Tristan looked into her eyes, which was pretty hard considering she wasn't looking at him, and knew that she was lying. He knew something was wrong but didn't know what. Tristan grabbed Rory's arm again and led her into an empty classroom.  
  
"Tristan, we shouldn't be in hear," Rory whispered and started to head for the door. Before she reached it, Tristan blocked it with his body.  
  
"You can't leave until you tell me what's wrong," Tristan stated. Rory opened her mouth to speak but before she was able to Tristan cut her off, "and don't say nothing because I know something is wrong."  
  
Rory sighed and turned around. She walked over to the window and then sat in a seat nearby. Tristan left his post at the door and joined her.  
  
It's just. uh. it's," Rory started to say but couldn't form any words.  
  
"It's okay, Rory. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Tristan said softly. Rory nodded her head.  
  
Rory took a deep breath and started again, "Last night when I got home Alex was waiting for me at my house. We talked and every thing was fine. until he brought up the Winter Formal," Rory paused and looked up at Tristan, who was looking straight into her eyes and nodding every now and then.  
  
She sighed and continued, "He started asking what time he should pick me up and stuff. All the little details, you know? Then I remembered that I already promised that I would go with you. I told him that and he started to get really pissed off. He started yelling and screaming about how I spend too much time with you and not enough with him. And. and."  
  
Rory couldn't hold back the tears and started to cry. Tristan wrapped his arms around her and said soothing words.  
  
Tristan was unsure about what happened that to Rory but didn't want to pry but felt the overwhelming need to know.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?" Tristan asked hoping the answer was a negative.  
  
Tristan sighed in relief when Rory said, "No Tristan. He didn't hurt me or anything. But while he was yelling he came up to me and kissed me. It was a short kiss but it was hard and demanding. It was filled with anger. Then he just left."  
  
Tristan hugged her tighter as Rory broke out in another round of cries. He shirt was soaked with tears but he didn't mind. Tristan started to rub small, gentle circles on Rory's back which seemed to calm her down. Tristan was disappointed when Rory let go of Tristan.  
  
As she was wiping her tears away, Rory said, "I shouldn't be crying. It was just a kiss. I should just get over it right?"  
  
Tristan didn't give her a reply but instead said, "You don't have to go, you know. It was a bad idea in the first place. Just go with Alex to the Winter Formal. It would be easier that way. Considering that you're his girlfriend not mine."  
  
Rory was a little stunned and said, "But Tristan you asked me to the formal and I said yes. I couldn't just break my promise."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go with Alex. I will be fine," said Tristan. He got up and opened the door, "See ya later, Mary". Then he left.  
  
Rory was still stunned. Tristan had never let go of anything in his life. But today he did. She shook her head while gathering her things and left the classroom. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: See, I told you guys that I would update sooner than I usually have been. Thanks for all the reviews. Please remember to review. Thanks. :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The rest of the day went extremely slow for both Tristan and Rory. They had avoided each other the rest of the day. Tristan drove home and tried to occupy himself by swimming in his pool but it didn't last long. He knew he had to talk to somebody about what had happened between himself and Rory. He obviously couldn't talk to his parents because they never really cared. Things he said went through one ear and out the other.  
  
Tristan sighed and picked up his keys. He drove to the only person's house who really understood him, Brad.  
  
When he arrived he was immediately told that Brad was in his room. He opened the door only to find Brad lying on his bed with his eyes closed and listening to music blaring from his speakers. Tristan went into his room unnoticed by Brad and turned the music off. "What the." Brad yelled as he opened eyes, "Oh, it's just you."  
  
Tristan laughed but then asked, "Brad, man, what do you do when you finally get what you want but then it goes out the window?" Tristan sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Brad sat up in his bed and looked over at Tristan.  
  
"It's Rory again, isn't it? What happened this time?" Brad asked.  
  
Then Tristan told him the whole story about him asking her and what she had told him this morning.  
  
"I don't want her relationship to be all screwed up just because of me. I just want her to be happy. It tore me up inside when she started crying and knowing that I caused it made it even worse. I just don't know what to do. I have tried everything possible but she still doesn't get that I like her as more than a friend," Tristan said and finished with another loud sigh.  
  
"Maybe, you know, you should just make her feel what you feel when she is around you. It might not work but a least it's something to try," suggested Brad.  
  
"True. Very true," said Tristan and with that he said goodbye to Brad and left his house.  
  
Tristan was really nervous about what he was going to do. He was driving down the high way to Starshollow and he had to keep reminding himself to concentrate on the road instead of a certain "Mary".  
  
After about a half and hour, Tristan finally arrived in Starshollow. He made a quick pit stop at Luke's and picked up four cups of coffee. He knew getting coffee would automatically make Rory feel better. Tristan also had a quick talk with Jess about Rory. Jess had said that Rory came in after school and looked quite depressed. This made Tristan feel even worse but was determined to make everything right again.  
  
Tristan got into his car and finished driving to the Gilmore house. Hesitantly, he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. It took a couple of minutes for Tristan to regain his confidence and when he did he rang the doorbell. He heard some yelling inside the house about whose turn it was to answer the door. Rory opened the door and was extremely surprised when she found Tristan outside her door.  
  
"Umm, hi. Can we talk?" asked Tristan in a quiet voice. Rory nodded her head and opened the door farther so Tristan could come in. She led him to the living room where Loriali was screaming at the television.  
  
"Who was at the door, Hun?" asked Loriali but didn't receive a reply. She turned her head and saw Tristan. "Hi, Tristan. Oh, Rory, I just remembered that there was this one convention that Sookie was talking about earlier. She told me to meet her at 5 and oh, look what time it is. Its 5, I better get going. Bye Hun. Bye Tristan," Loriali rambled on until she was out of the house. There was silence and until they heard Loriali's jeep driving away from the house and down the road.  
  
"That was.uh. strange," Rory said. Tristan nodded in agreement.  
  
"Here I brought you some coffee and don't worry it's from Luke's not some other coffee place," stated Tristan and handed a cup of coffee to a now excited Rory.  
  
They both sat down on the couch and silently sipped on their own cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving the classroom this morning. I just remembered that I had to talk to Paris about a paper. You know how demanded Paris is with meeting times," Tristan said and they both chuckled. Tristan knew it was a pathetic excuse for a lie but it was the only thing that he could come up with at the time.  
  
"So is everything good with Alex now?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, when I got home, I invited him over and we talked. He apologized and we finished making all the little details," stated Rory.  
  
Tristan nodded and said, "Good. That's good."  
  
Then an uncomfortable silence fell upon both of them.  
  
Rory couldn't take it anymore and said, "This is weird, you know,  
  
us just having periods of silence. This never used to happen. And we would always tell each other everything. What happened between us?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. Inside he really knew what was wrong. He liked her but she didn't notice and didn't feel the same way.  
  
"I really don't know. Maybe it's because all the tests lately. I know I am pretty stressed about them and by the looks of it, it seems that you feel the same way," said Tristan. Rory nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Tristan then remembered what Brad had told him earlier that day. 


End file.
